Beach Day Fumbles
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Max wasn't sure if he could crush on two boys at once, but he figures there's no harm, no foul. Leave reviews if any! Thank you for reading!


**Sigh~. Sometimes I wonder to myself why can't I get into the series BEFORE writing stories for them? So I JUST saw the anime Inazuma Eleven (the dub but the beginning of the series) about a month or so ago, and I just... fell in love with these boys? Like they just want their team(s) to win and be safe and happy for each other? Like how much happier can they become?**

 **I've grown really fond of Maxwell because of his eyes and how he always wears a hat and I always wear beanie hats from time to time too. Mark also has grown on me, and the same goes for Timmy. I've seen the art of them on Twitter (can't remember the artists' names) but I never in my life could I read Japanese. Thanks to YT, I've got the hint. Although it rings to me on a level where I kind of wish I did play soccer (a sport in general) more, but video games and the tv was much more enjoyable for me. Besides, I hate competitions and to do everything with your feet unless specified then I didn't want to participate. But this anime (and for many more) rings within me about enjoying sports, and I do have a fondness for a few.**

 **I do have a thing for short-tall relationships as I do see Timmy as a baby (but he obviously isn't, the poor boy) and Mark is such a huge inspiration to all of them, but for this cinnamon roll, he just can't get enough of the captain. Same goes for Max. Such pure, wholesome characters I cannot get enough of. L5 does an excellent job with all of their series.  
**

 **So, I do not own ANY content of Inazuma Eleven, just this story, and the plot. L5 is the owner of Inazuma Eleven (and my heart for making such wonderful games.)**

* * *

Upon exiting the mini-van, one leg stretched out to balance himself the sun is already intense. Mark couldn't believe how good it felt to give himself and friends a day or two off from soccer practice. It felt so unreal, he even wanted to give beach volleyball a chance. The harsh summer wind rushed to them from his right, giving him the sensation before him. The ocean.

Yes, that's right, the ocean. His mother felt it was time for him and some chosen friends to come along and get rid of the uniforms and experience the beach.

The hot blacktop scorches the soles of his feet, hastily putting them on after taking his shoes and socks off putting them on the car floor.

Max came out of the left side of the vehicle, already in his sandals and wearing striped shirts and shorts. Bubbles adorned in a spinning fashion as well. The trunk flings open, letting out a disgruntled Timothy, who as well was all ready for their adventure out in the sand.

The hat child came around, helping his little buddy up from the ground and cleaned him off from some gravel and rocks. "Remind me again why you had to go in the trunk, Timmy?" He asks, fixing the noodles on his aqua green and fuchsia polka dotted hat.

"Because I like to have space all by myself, no offense." He fixes his long ponytail, brushing out excess crumbs from fast food items and debris off from the shoes. Mark walked around, hopping into the trunk and scurried through to get out the various pales and shovels, the beach balls and umbrellas for his parents to sleep under. Max noted how Mark keeps trying to get the heaviest items out even though he's still one person.

The rash captain who never wants to let anyone down. His mom and dad come out of the front of the car, prompting their son to stop trying to pull a muscle while on vacation. His father patted the mass of hair always sticking up, pulling down his blue headband over his eyes.

"If it's fine with you Mr. Evans, can I open an umbrella now so you don't have to open it now?" The man agreed and was more than thankful to have 2 extra sets of arms to come to his rescue.

Max spoke out, "Mark and I will handle the cooler if that's alright with you Mrs. Evans?" She giggles, nodding at the boys and their chivalry. She'll need to find herself the other soccer moms and see what's on their minds and to talk about. Not that she doesn't mind the men in her family.

"Ok, Max let's be careful we put a ton, and I mean A TON of ice and sodas into this bad boy. Ready when you are!"

 _That ain't the only bad boy I see in my eyes._ Max didn't shake off the thought, it came along because he knew he had something hidden within. He lifted on Marks cue, the handle letting up on his side then Marks. The red, blue, green and yellow umbrella opens up making the poor small boy wobble around. His martial art skills couldn't quite keep up with the elements, and just maybe he'd have to ask his sensei about that.

They went past their hotel building, thinking they weren't going to need it until they actually spent the night.

"Honey, I heard there are really nice barbecue and grill around this place. They even have Salmon and sushi if no one wants grilled food!" Marks mom boasts to his dad. Food was always the commodity that made each of his family members smile and relish whenever they were together.

"Sounds great! Just letting you know, I'm not eating at the same place twice." He wiggles a finger to her face. He gets pushed out onto the scorching sand. From afar there was a lighthouse, boats and ships could dock on the other side without a problem. Amongst the three, Timmy always pictured himself as a captain or sailor on a huge poop deck, wanting to explore the world but still close to land.

Small to big rocks and trash were littered all around the entrance of the beach, upsetting nearby locals.

The salty breeze swept in, bombarding all of them with its succulent aroma and tangy filled air. Fish could jump out of the water and fly over the ocean that's how saturated the air was. They only needed to walk about thirty more yards to their spot on the outskirts of the inflowing water. Unfortunately for them, the wind has a good and bad side to it.

From behind the crew, a strong gale forced its way out into the ocean, sweeping up the open umbrella Timmy was holding and lifted him into the air. This caused a frighten in the boy, clutching his body to the only thing keeping him airborne.

"WOAH-WOOOOOOAH! THE UMBRELLA HAS A MIND OF IT'S OWN!" He screams, view of the land becoming smaller. Mark was on his toes, already running to his friends' aide. He didn't know how he could help, being on the ground. His mother gasps, unsure of how to make of this. Max stood to the side, wondering just how the captain was going to save his friend.

That act alone ignited a passion within Max towards Mark. Not one that meant friendship, no. That started all when he saw the team play soccer together and his determination to keep everyone together. Max isn't one to lie about his feelings, but sometimes he wishes he could be wrong.

"Timmy! When I tell you to let go, you let go alright! Nothing bad is going to happen!" He instructed his frightened teammate. Timmy is reluctant even listening to that idea, especially when Mark isn't the one high above the ground right now. Not that he wanted to let himself be taken out to an abandoned island.

He heard Mark countdown starting from 3 and he was sure he was going to break an arm or a leg. Whichever came first. He didn't even want to look down, fear of heights creeping its way into his body. Why did being short have to be so great but so bad? Max worried for his friends' safety, as he lets his fingers slip and comes plummeting down to Earth. Sand with a marshmallow complex would really great just about now. The umbrella flies away, losing its composure back off to the ground. Marks dad gets it, but eyes were covered by his wife.

His screaming drowned out the potential pain waiting for him on the ground. About a good 5 meters, he falls. He doesn't feel the sand, none of his bones breaking. Shut eyes were slowly opened. His arms were wrapped around his captain's shoulders, clutched tightly. Mark was kneeling, forehead touching the tuft of hair to Timmy's forehead.

Mark smiled down to his distraught face, earning a small embrace from the skilled boy in his arms. "You ok?"

"Y-yeah. Remind me to never be alone with an umbrella again." Mark nodded, patting his back with his parents rushing towards them both. They inspected his body for any bruises or gashes, much to their relief were none.

Max envied his little friend, to get that much closeness to their captain from danger. How he wanted to feel his bare chest touch that of Mark's, to gain the platonic love and affection. Soccer was one thing, school another and relationships was a major one he wanted to also get a handle on.

Timmy stayed with Mark's parents to set up the umbrella's and towels. "Timmy's alright! Sorry to leave you alone with the cooler. Nothing fell out right?" The beanie-wearing boy still fixated on Mark's adorable eyes and ever so fulfilling smile. Just how was he even going to make a move and express this affection to him? He snapped himself out of his thoughts, answering the question. No ice was tipped out and the drinks were safe.

"Everything good over here." Max gave a thumbs up. That left them to start their beach day with a small rough start.

 _ **\- 1 hour later-**_

"Haaaaaaaah. Nothing feels better than being buried in the sand. Max, you should try this!" Mark says, using his feet pointing out on the opposite side of his body. Said boy was busy with the shorter building their sand castles. The first three were only good until the tide came in. The other two they made a moat around to lead the water around. It helped, but crabs buried underneath scuttered out making each grain of sand come down like dominos.

This one was the biggest they've ever made, with 4 coned sand figures on the pillars of their castle. A large gap of the entrance, various shells adorned outside and inside its walls.

Timmy and Max high fived each other for using such great teamwork on building such a beauty. Looking back, Max could never hate Timmy. That was a freak accident the poor boy went through, not to even get that much alone time with Mark. He found the boy adorable even.

 _"Mother of gosh, I might just be falling for everybody on my team."_ His light blush was disguised by the blazing sun, all that exercise making him sweat twice as much with the hat. Their attention was diverted back to Mark, beckoning to them to join him in being buried in the sand. His father was the one who suggested it, as nothing felt better than being one with the Earth.

To the both of them, they see his bare feet just sticking out. Size 8, Max concurred and the two walked over to him, unsure if he even knows the danger of what he's doing.

"As much as I would captain, I don't want to get sucked into a sinkhole." A smart boy he was, he hoped and spun in the air to land on the giant pile over his friend, doing some of his karate exercises. "how about you Max?" Timmy asks the taller boy.

"I mean I would... but if I were you, Mark, I'd keep my feet tucked in the sand~." He says, slyly. As rash and airheaded Mark can get sometimes, he made small mistake indeed. He lied down next to his feet, poking and prodding at the arch.

"WH-WHAHAHAT are youhoohoo doing?!" Mark yelped surprised. His giggling would soon become contagious, Max using the ends of the noodles on his hat to scratch at his sole and on his toes.

He didn't want to admit his captain had such an adorable laugh, but he needed to confirm if he was in love. He moves the furry tips between his toes, sending him into f huge fit of laughter. His blush grew more pronounced, feeling his face hurt. It was official. Max was in love, and he wasn't denying it. Love at first sight was a lie, and he knew it. Before joining the team, hed felt little to nothing, but now things were set.

"C-Cuhihihihihit out! I'm touhuhuhuhuhuhu ticklish!" Tears were staining the sides of his eyes, voice pleading for him to stop. "Coochie coo~!" Max said, scribbling his fingers on both feet now. Teasing his friend was just one of the best things in his life, and to hear is his laughter brought him bliss.

It wasn't long before Timmy hopped onto his back, fingers beginning to bombard his ribs and armpits. He stuck to him too like a reptile with their scaly fingers. He bellows out snickering, running around trying to get Timmy off of him but to no avail. This tickle fight went on for about 20 minutes until it was time for lunch.

The rest of the day was spent playing volleyball with other kids, beach ball out in the water. The boys were taught how to surf and ride the waves. It came so naturally to Max, his posture so fixed on the surfboard, smile all too cute. Mark found that admirable in him, and that smile just placed there made him look so perfect in his eyes. Timmy found Max adorable when the sun hit his eyes, where the hat boy winked at him. It made things so sensational.

At the end of the day, with the sun setting on the horizon. Slowly sinking into the waters like it was a mermaid, it created its grape filled composition in the sky, clouds tinged in orange. Small dots of stars come into view.

Mark finds this so beautiful and contempt. The lighthouse spinning its grand light around and around seeing the ships come in was so awesome. Cold wind came along, making him close the button up Hawaiin t-shirt he was given by his parents at a gift shop. Max and Timmy stand next to each other, both enticed by the invigorating scenery.

"Guys." Their attention was transfixed to Mark now, who placed his hands to their shoulders.

"I wanna say this has been one of the best days of my life. You both are such great friends, I can't thank you enough coming with me today!" That same stunning smile stops both of them in their place. No other thought continued but just fixated themselves on the Michaelangelo portrait in front of both Max and Timmy's visions. This was it. **Max needed to get this out now before he loses his chance for good.**

"Captain... I... li... li-li... like you." His mouth utters, eyes going blank for a minute.

"Yeah, I like you too Max!" He squeezed his hand. There it is again, airheaded as usual. "No, Mark. I like you. REALLY like you."

Mark was now stunned, listening to the 'real' part. His face was a tomato, eyes big like they were about to cry. Jeez, it was rare to make Mark cry, and he wasn't sure whether to be ashamed on a low or high level.

 _"I... I actually didn't think I'd have a secret admirer."_ This shocked both his friends, making them take his hands. "W-Well... it's true." Max said averting his gaze to the sand. Mark swooped out to place a chaste kiss on Max's cheek, startling the other.

"You... are my first crush too Max." He curls his fingers with Max's, smiling. An audible whimper came from Mark's side, facing down to Timmy. He looked like he was about to cry. Mark cooed at his little friend, making him bend down and embrace the kung fu master. He kissed his forehead, "You're my second."

Timmy burst into tears cuddling into Marks' chest. He takes both of their hands as they go walking back to their hotel.

"What floor is the hotel room on?" Timmy asks.

"From what my mom told me, the 10th floor. We really like to feel secure." A pang of fright went through the small boy's body, and it wasn't hidden from Marks' eyes. He squeezed the boys hand, rubbing little circles on his knuckles. "You can sleep with me, Timmy. I won't let anything happen to you." He giggles. He wraps an arm around Max, smooching his face and Timmy's once more. "I don't mind sharing a bed." He holds them close, wondering what they're going to have for dinner.


End file.
